One moment, one reason, one place, one person
by FaithfulGleek
Summary: A time when a girl becomes aware of his true dreams.


The New Directions had just finished singing this beautiful song when Rachel arrived:

**Rachel**: Mr Shue, can I say something?

**Mr. Shue**: Sure, Rachel. we listen to you!

Everyone sat down.

**Rachel**: Look guys, I know that recently my only goal was to enter to NYADA I was focused on dreams, abandoning you all completely. I was accepted . They said that I gotta go to the school next week.

At that time, all eyes widened.

**Finn**: Wait Rach.. Rachel, this is not possible you can't leave the school or us. Please , don't do that !

**Mr Shuester** : Calm down Finn ! Rachel , are you sure about this?

**Rachel** : About that , I refused and I deleted my inscription ….

**Kurt** : Rachel , why are you doing this? You bothered us with that since few months and now you just told us that you do not want to go there? What's wrong with you?- Kurt was totally confusing . He can't understand why she was refused this chance. He had been refused to NYADA.

**Rachel**: I .. I have my reasons Kurt .

**Kurt**: Really? So tell us which !

**Blaine**: Kurt , calm down please !

Everyone stared at her as if she had done something wrong but with compassion and sadness. Everything had changed from some time. They all evolve. She knew he had to tell them what she really thought, she had to stop hiding herself. It was time to open up to the others.. She breathed and began:

**Rachel** : I… I just realised so many things. First of all I don't wanna loose you guys ok? I was so obsessed by me and my dreams , I don't care about you. I'm just so stupid because I was ready to lose all of you just for an ordinary dream. When I saw you singing , I just realized that my dream was not to sing on NYADA . My dream is just singing with all of you for the rest of ths year. If I'm passioned from the music it's not thanks to the great schools , it's just thanks to all of you. I just want enjoyed the next months with you , like a family. Because we are a family . We are different but together we're strong. No matter what the people say about us, our strenght is just that we're together . Look at Santana and Kurt , they're make their come back with pride. It was hard but look at us , they're happy right now. They found love - At this moment Britanny and Santana just look at each other , smiling and holding hands. Blaine put his arm around the shoulder Kurt .- And look at Sam , he's come back here without his parents and he's so strong . You know what ? If people call me every day loser or godforsaken I'm ready and proud of this. If it's for all of you ,for protecting you I am ready to accept. How many people have the chance to find people who loves you just for who you are ? Especially on high school . I'm so glad and lucky to have you.

Then , Kurt - she approached him gently and smiled - I can't go to NYADA without you. This is our dream and I can't go there if you're not here. I prefere dancing and singing on pathetic stage rather than going to NYADA without my friend. You're so important to me . I should have realized before that my dream was not if you were not there with me. You're my best friend Kurt, I don't wanna loose you for stupid things. You're my half and I just want to see you happy so please, understand that : You're a star and you don't need anything or anyone for achieve what you want ! I believe in you . no matter what will happen.

He looks at her with tears and so many good feelings . He approached to her , taking her hand and clasped her in his arms.

**Kurt** : Thank you so much , I love you much more than you can imagine.

**Rachel:** I love you too Kurt.

Rachel took a deep breath, she felt lighter, but she still had something to say, something even stronger than anything she could say before. She slowly approached Finn, she crouched in front of him. She gently took his hand, their fingers tangled, she looked him with an intense passion and began:

**Rachel:** Finally , if I said no it's for you. We have been through so much over the past three years, some hard moments but mainly so much good things. I don't know what the futur hold for us but I know one thing right now it's that I love you and this is the most important . Do you remember when you told me that your dreams were dead and that I told you that we would build our dreams together? That I would be there for you? I keep my promise. My dream is to see you happy, Finn. I want to help you find your dream, your real dream, not the army or football . I know that you're better than you imagine. If I'm leaving you right now , I can never bear to be away from you and I never forgive myself if I leave you alone during this ordeal. I promise now, ahead all our friends, to love you and support you in your projects.

Their hands hugging stronger now , they looked each other with so much passion and love. Their faces were close, they both had tears in eyes . Rachel continued opening his heart to him :

**Rachel** : You're on my mind , all days at every minutes and secondes. And you know what ? My dream it's not going to NYADA , YOU ARE my dream Finn . You're my hapiness and my hope. You're all for me right now. I love you , more than everything in this world. Always and forever .

Rachel shed a tear when Finn got up, raised his head with his hand and said:

**Finn**: , You're my girl, you're my dream, you're my life and my breath. I love you so much more

He kissed her on his hair, then he kissed her tenderly on his lips, like the first time. This was much better than fireworks , no words can describe this feeling. More than love , two souls were gathered. Nothing could separate them.

She finally opened her heart to those she love. She had grown up and had finally realized that life begins with happiness.

They all came tighten Rachel. Family hug,between brothers and sister. Nothing could separate them. There were more strong than the entire world


End file.
